


一个死去的幽灵

by AThornBrd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThornBrd/pseuds/AThornBrd
Summary: 众所周知，十二月二十五日晚上琼斯会神秘失踪，次日中午再姗姗来迟。
Relationships: 冷战组, 露米
Kudos: 7





	一个死去的幽灵

众所周知，十二月二十五日晚上琼斯会神秘失踪，次日中午再姗姗来迟。他去了哪没几个人知道，或者说每年也都不一样；而美国不会有赎罪日战争*发生。琼斯和他的国民的确是同一个上帝造的人，连傲慢都从一个模子里刻出来。  
“再演一遍啊。”金发的意识体很恶劣地说。  
他被布拉津斯基压在身下，床垫算不上柔软。汽车旅馆的设施陈旧却齐全，俄罗斯人精壮的肉体还冒着水汽，闻起来是带着皂角气息的甜味，让人想到那些风靡世界的紫皮糖果。琼斯竭力平复呼吸。他不会承认自己极爱这种味道。  
布拉津斯基柔软地呢喃：“什么呢？”  
历史的胜利者笑了，露出洁白的牙齿，像任何在沙滩上度假的快乐年轻人。  
他做出丢东西的动作。*  
下一刻伊万·布拉津斯基暴起扼住他的咽喉，喉结被向里挤压，直到要撞上脊椎。本就是准备交合的动作，他的双腿张得很开，要生孩子似的。另一只手毫无怜悯地捅进男人的屁股里。琼斯的阴茎摇晃一下，不合时宜地硬了，很快自顾自硬得出水。如果他能叫，隔壁房间的住客或许这辈子都不用再上pornhub。  
布拉津斯基保持着毛骨悚然的甜蜜微笑，手指一下一下撕开他的内里。他估摸整个西方世界或者北半球没有人比琼斯还能出水，像个烂掉的水蜜桃，天生的婊子，如果联合国总部旁边能设立红灯区，那头牌必须是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。他心情好的时候或许还会免费开放。  
大部分东欧男人可能总与保守挂钩，不过前一阵匈牙利的著名议员还被曝出参加了乱交派对。哎呀。布拉津斯基想，如果有二十个不同风味的美国佬，他也会去参加的。  
他隔着厚厚的铂金色刘海的阻挡打量美国人的惨状。琼斯被掐得口水直流，还带了点血丝，希望他会支付额外的清洗费用。布拉津斯基很没诚意地祈祷道：虽然这不算*他*的圣诞节，但也总算是一个圣诞节。可不能在礼物身上浪费金钱。  
琼斯当然不知道他的床伴在想什么，他快哭了，模糊的视野里只剩下对方发光的诡异大鼻子。他还是没法呼吸，下身的感知又麻木又敏锐，像裂成两半，一半爽得升天，一半死于暴虐的对待。  
直到对方大得吓人的鸡巴和锤子一样捣进他的后穴里，让琼斯发出断断续续的惨叫。那只手放开了，很自然地去抓他的腰，好让年轻人不至于因为反应过激而把自己整个扭断在床上。他在那一瞬间高潮了，射得自己满肚皮都是，爽到翻白眼却毫无自我意识。  
等意识回笼，他眨眨眼睛，像一台破相机一样重新对焦，盯住伊万·布拉津斯基白得同死人无异的脸。今年大家都很难过。他的恢复速度肉眼可见地迟滞了，呛咳着，最后发出小狗乌乌的叫声。  
布拉津斯基毫不怜悯，伸手拧住灿烂的金发，把他拖起来和自己对视。咕叽咕叽的水声响个不停。  
“好奇怪啊，甜心。”他粗喘着故意用一种很恶心的称呼说话，“你看：你想要的根本是另外的东西吧？”  
俄国人一撒手，琼斯就软绵绵地倒回去，后穴倒是很听话地嗦了一下他的阴茎。  
“你们的权威*要是知道你这么说话......嗯就是、顶到了，呼......”  
“友情建议你不要滥交哦。”布拉津斯基皱着眉毛作出厌恶的样子，“屁股长瘤也就算了——传染别人可不好。”  
“狗娘养的。”琼斯笑着说，“看来你很懂你们东欧的窑子，去过不少次？”  
布拉津斯基忽然问：“你想看那个人的样子吧？”  
他应当生气，但没有。琼斯心知肚明自己希望他生气。而且他说的是对的。  
但伊万·布拉津斯基从来不顺着阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的意。他射过一次以后就罢手不干了，还极尽温柔地送给讨厌的美国人一个晚安吻，问他需要睡前故事吗？得到一个愤怒的耳光。他偏过头去，眼珠转回来，弯起眼睛笑了。琼斯坐在一塌糊涂的床上看他重新穿戴整齐，人模狗样地走出房间。  
房门关上之后，他趴在床上，一边贪婪地汲取剩下的味道，一边试图再打一次手枪，用刚才殴打对方的那只手。

*第四次中东战争。  
*指戈尔巴乔夫辞职演说。  
*隐喻搞歧视的莫大校长。


End file.
